1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for removing contaminants from ductwork and other air handling system components in which accumulated contaminants such as dust may occur.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is know that deposits formed by air borne contaminants on surfaces may be broken down and removed by applying impulses of low-frequency sound to a resonator in communication with the space containing the surfaces to be cleaned. The sound, for instance at frequencies of the order of 20 Hz or lower, is typically generated in a generator which interrupts a pressurized air flow at intervals corresponding to the desired frequency. The resulting pulses or impulses of sound are generally applied to the resonator for short periods, e.g., a few seconds.
Several examples of sound cleaning systems have been utilized for soot removal in fixed space stacks or furnaces. One such system is disclosed in British Patent No. 2,261,080B, where a sound generator produced air pulses that are communicated to a resonance tube which is then inserted into a furnace cavity to be cleaned. However, these fixed systems are not portable and requires resonance tubes for their effective operation and use.
Thus, there is a need for a system for cleaning ductwork associated with air handlers such as commercial and residential air conditioning and heating systems as well as other air handling systems that is portable and does not require the use of cumbersome resonators.